


Late for the Party

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: Jack is late.





	Late for the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for writetheniteaway's "12daysofnewsies" drabble-a-thon.

After a sleepless night, Les had brought word to Katherine; they’d been arrested at the steelworker’s rally. It wasn’t Jack’s fault, he’d been defending Davey from a bruiser, his punch accidentally swung wide and caught the policeman in the chin. They’d been bailed out, they’d be home soon enough ...

Not as soon as she’d have liked; Katherine had to depart for her mother’s party alone.

She hid in the hall, beneath the grand staircase, rubbing her thumb across the thin gold band.

“Ace, I’m sorry.”

“You’re late,” she told him, voice husky with emotion; her hands grasping his coat tight.


End file.
